<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time travel? by chukalette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337181">Time travel?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukalette/pseuds/chukalette'>chukalette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, hitsuhina BROTP, i really love platonic hitsuhina &lt;3, minor RENRUKI and ICHIHIME, time traveling is confusing ugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukalette/pseuds/chukalette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugaya Toshiro wakes up and finds himself in a time where Kuchiki Rukia's execution day is announced.</p><p>What the heck happened?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinamori Momo &amp; Hitsugaya Toushirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time travel?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so, i started this out of curiosity but it got out out of hand. can't write huge relative plots with multiple chapters to save my life but ayyy, you gotta try and that's you how you get better right? RIGHT.<br/>SIGH<br/>anyway, enjoy.<br/>its very slow, nothing really happens so :^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Toshiro POV</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>The moment he wakes up, he feels off.</p><p>He brushes it off though as he gets up to get dressed. But when he looked around, he thinks he’s dreaming. The structure of his room is different - the same as...<em>before</em>. Did Matsumoto rearrange his room? ...While he was sleeping?</p><p>And his hair is...different. Longer?</p><p>He frowns. Did it grow? That fast? Is he dreaming, he thinks and pinches himself. He winces at the slight pain. Apparently not.</p><p>Quickly getting dressed, he exits his room to find Matsumoto. He finds her in the main office, laying on the sofa.</p><p>“Matsumoto.” Toshiro calls her hastily, glancing around his office, eyeing the furniture warily, “Does something feel wrong to you-?” He stops abruptly as she sit up and he blinks. She looks at him sleepily, squinting.</p><p>“Oh, morning, Captain.”</p><p>Toshiro stares, “Your hair...grew longer.” He says lamely and she raises an eyebrow, clearly looking confused.</p><p>“It did?”</p><p>She looks the same as before. 2 years ago. “Yes. It did.”</p><p>Matsumoto raises to touch her hair lazily and shrugs, “Dunno, seems the same.”</p><p>“You cut your hair.” He says sharply, patience running out. What is going on? “After...the whole Aizen and Ichimaru mess.”</p><p>She’s looking at him as<em> he’s</em> the one who’s odd. “Did you have a silly dream, Captain? What of Captain Aizen and Captain Ichimaru?”</p><p>His stomach drops when she mentions them with their previous Captain titles. No one uses the Captain title in front of their names now. Why would they? They’re traitors. Aizen is literally locked up, wrapped up in a chair. And he knows she would not pull such...unfunny prank or joke on him. Especially regarding Ichimaru.</p><p>“What?” He asks after a moment, shocked, “<em>Captain </em>Aizen? <em>Captain</em>...Ichimaru?”</p><p>Now Matsumoto’s looking more awake, frowning, “Yes...? They <em>are </em>Captains.” She replies slowly.</p><p>He wished Matsumoto was playing a joke on him no matter how harsh this is. He hopes for her to burst into a laugh, eyes bright and maybe even pull out an orange haired wig that made her hair look longer. He would rather be embarrassed. He squeezes his eyes shut. “If this is a joke, I swear to <em>god, </em>Matsumoto, this is the worst one yet.”</p><p>“A joke? Captain, you’re confusing me.” There’s a pause, “Are you okay? You look pale.”</p><p>“Do I?” He has to sit down. But also, he needs to know what the hell is going on. “Matsumoto...” Opening his eyes, he locks his with hers’ and doesn’t break eye contact, “When was the last time you saw Kurosaki? Or Inoue?”</p><p>He’s met with a puzzled expression, “Who and who now? Are they...in our division? You know I’m terrible with names.”</p><p>Toshiro grits his teeth. This can’t be happening. Did she lose her memory? Even so, why would her and his hair grow back? Did they-</p><p>Looking away, he glares at the ground and turns around. “I need to see Captain Kurotsuchi.”</p><p>Kurotsuchi is the one who messed with him regarding time when he was...zombiefied. Perhaps that man inserted something inside them while they were being cured.</p><p>He has to ask.</p><p>“For what?” She asks but he’s already gone, marching down the hall. Once he steps outside, he flash-steps to the 12th Division as quickly as possible. Stepping into the building, he quickly makes his way to the Laboratory where the Captain is doing...<em>something</em>.</p><p>The Captain has his back to Toshiro, Kurotsuchi Nemu standing beside him.</p><p>Wait. <em>What?</em></p><p>She turns around, face emotionless as ever. Her presence steals any greeting he had and he just...stares.</p><p>He thought she was...gone? <em>Dead</em>? Well, maybe not <em>dead</em>. But... He haven’t seen her since the War. And he heard from someone she was...</p><p>“My my, what an odd visit.” He starts, turning around, huge eyes on him, grinning, “Why are you here?”</p><p>He snaps back to reality, shifting his gaze to Kurotsuchi, words at the tip of his tongue and he’s thrown speechless <em>again</em>. Kurotsuchi looks different too. His hat looks...<em>pointy</em>. No white stripes across his face and the big round golden hat is gone.</p><p>No.</p><p>Not him too.</p><p>The question he meant to ask may not the one he should asking right now.</p><p>“Captain Hitsugaya?” Kurotsuchi urges impatiently.</p><p>Toshiro blinks a couple of time, mind processing all of this way too slowly than intended. “Wait. Give me a moment.” He closes his eyes, bringing his hand to run through his hair before ruffling it in frustration.</p><p>What the <em>fuck </em>is going on?</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t have all day-”</p><p>“I...have a question.” Toshiro decides after a moment of agonizing over what the hell happened, why things are looking like he was sent back in time.</p><p>“A question? From me?” He sounds highly amused and Toshiro has no room in his mind to sneer, scowl or come up with any smart comment.</p><p>Instead he opens his eyes, sleeking his hair back and asks through gritting teeth, “Yes. Is time traveling...possible?”</p><p>Sounds... not ridiculous, actually. He fought Kurotsuchi and he kept finding himself in the same situation three times. So, no, the concept isn’t that foreign to him. Although he wasn’t sent back to the time where Matsumoto still addresses the most known traitor as a goddamn Captain.</p><p>Clearly that is not what he was expecting since Kurotsuchi blinks once, eyebrows raised in question, “Time travel? What an interesting concept, Captain Hitsugaya.” Kurotsuchi turns away, “Why do you ask?”</p><p>Toshiro purses his lips, “Is it possible or not?”</p><p>“Dear me, no patience, still young.”</p><p>Toshiro sends a glare at his back.</p><p>He <em>needs </em>to know what happened.</p><p>Kurosaki and the others couldn’t have been a long fever dream he had. Aizen, Quincies... No, it <em>happened</em>. So the only logical thing is, he’s sent back in time. Or <em>something</em>.</p><p>“Time travel... I’ve never really thought of it. I am curious how you came up with such abstract idea.” He muses calmly and Toshiro huffs.</p><p>“It just...occurred to me. A dream I had.” He lies tensely because if he’s going to reveal that he’s basically from the future, he’d rather it not be Kurotsuchi first. One glance at Kurotsuchi shows that he doesn’t believe Toshiro because he himself know he would’ve never come here just because of a dream he had.</p><p>“I will need to investigate more and,” he starts, turning to Toshiro, looking at him pointedly, “I would need more <em>information.”</em></p><p>Toshiro only looks over coolly and bites, “Do you?”</p><p>This is going nowhere, he decides finally. He is not going to step into Kurotsuchi’s grasp; not now. He’s not that desperate. And if he’s <em>actually</em> in the past, he knows Kurotsuchi was a crueler man than he knows in the future.</p><p>He turns around and says nothing as he exits.</p><p>This is all too...<em>bizarre</em>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>How and why? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Toshiro stalks forward, mind swirling. Goddammit, this is really happening, isn’t it? Dreams aren’t this vivid. None of them know Kurosaki, Inoue, Ishida, Yasudora. None of them know about Aizen Sosuke. The Vizards and Espadas. The Quincies. Nothing.</p><p>There’s too much to think if he’s genuinely in the past. Nothing happened and yet, he knows <em>everything</em>.</p><p>What happened-?</p><p>“Shiro-chan!”</p><p>Toshiro turns around sharply, startled. It’s Hinamori. Her hair tied up in a tight bun.</p><p>Is he...really in the past? More people showing up is only proving his theory that, yes, he is in fact in the past, <em>shit</em>. Probably, he adds with a hint of hope.</p><p>“Hinamori.” He says, mind too occupied to correct her. She’s running towards him, face pale and eyes wide. She immediately wraps her arms around him and burying her face into his neck, trembling. He returns the embrace, alarmed, “What happened?”</p><p>“He’s...back. Why is he back? What’s going on?” Rambling, she pulls away to face him, eyes fresh with tears and fear and...confusion. His initial reaction was to ask ‘Who?’ but then he has a suspicion who she might be talking about.</p><p>“...Aizen?” He whispers quietly and she flinches, but her eyes suddenly flash with anger. She nods curtly, eyes slowly casting down.</p><p>“He shouldn’t be here. He...He has his....He looks like....<em>before</em>!” Her words comes out with a stutter, her hands clenching his shoulders tightly to which he winces, “He has glasses and-!”</p><p>Hinamori’s eyes snap up to lock with his and she stops.</p><p>Toshiro was too busy dealing with the fact he came back, he didn’t think about Aizen properly. That Aizen Sosuke. No one knows. Not yet. He’s here and he’s smiling so <em>innocently</em>.</p><p>He stabbed Hinamori, wearing those very same glasses. The one who created so much damage and-</p><p>“Toshiro.” He snaps out of it and he’s looking at Hinamori, whose eyes are red now. She looks sad and confused, “What’s going on?” She suddenly reaches for his hair, brows furrowing, “Your hair. Mine too...why do we all look...<em>this</em>?”</p><p>Toshiro has no answer. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He starts to shake his head, “I don’t know...”</p><p>“Hinamori-kun?”</p><p>They both freeze at the voice, eyes growing wide. She doesn’t break eye contact and neither does he. Her lips tremble and Toshiro clenches his jaws. He hasn’t heard this voice hold that tone for two whole years. He can’t look at him. He doesn’t know what the fuck he might do if he does.</p><p>Taking a step back, Hinamori straightens her back abruptly, causing Toshiro to mimic the movement. She takes a huge breath in and lets it out. She raises her head, eyes suddenly sharp and hard. They’re still red but determined. She stares at Toshiro for a solid five seconds, as if conflicted what kind of action they should take. But then she spoke,</p><p>“Y-Yes, Captain Aizen?”</p><p>A smile graces her lips and she turns to him, shoulders stiff. A wave of admiration and respect hits strongly.</p><p>So, they’re <em>acting</em>...?</p><p>Which is odd, roars his instinct, the one he’s holding back with hands clenched on either side and he’s sure his nails are digging his palm too much, to the point it’s bleeding.</p><p>They should attack, is the first initial thought that spiked inside him and his finger twitches. But of course they shouldn’t and quite frankly, it’s a battle they cannot win in combat so it’s nothing but stupidity.</p><p>So, yes, acting as if he knows only <em>this </em>version Aizen Sosuke.</p><p>That’s the only option, isn’t it? He admits with nothing but bitterness swirling through every inch of his body. No good will come out if they suddenly attack Aizen now. No one would believe them. Not now. Firmly reminding himself this to himself, he tries to appear calm.</p><p>Toshiro finally tilts his head up, shifting his eyes to-</p><p>The 5th Division Captain: Aizen Sosuke. A kind smile, hair styled quite ordinarily. Shining square glasses. White haori.</p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>He drawls - no, he tried to drawl but he’s pretty sure he just <em>hissed</em> out that word, teeth grounded together tightly.</p><p>His blood boils just by looking at him. He can just vividly see the look of him when he betrayed them. Hair slicked back. A smirk. This man manipulated them all and is fooling everyone <em>right now</em>.</p><p>Instantly he notes that he’s glowering at him and tries to ease the tension on his face, relaxing his muscles.</p><p>“Captain Hitsugaya, morning.” He says tone light and gentle. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Hinamori stiffen even more. He half expected her to relax under that tone, but of course not. How could she? Feeling foolish to doubt Hinamori, he remembers her finally sharing her deep fears and insecurities and it all revolved around this man. She shared her trauma for the first time with him after the War. She had admitted that she finally saw Aizen as he is.</p><p>Aizen looks at Hinamori again, eyes soft, “Are you okay, Hinamori-kun? You suddenly ran off.”</p><p>Before he come out with something Hinamori beat him to it.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Captain. I -” She pauses, squeezing her eyes shut before opening them, “-had a terrible nightmare. Shiro- I mean, Captain Hitsugaya was dead in it and I-” Her breath was shortening, body shaking a little bit. Aizen walks over to her and her hands move to her chest hastily. <em>Don’t go near her</em>, is at the tip of his tongue and he has to bite that down, moving closer as well, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>“It was just a nightmare.” Aizen tells her calmly, his hand landing on her other shoulder. He resists the strong urge to slap his fucking hand away. Barely. <em>You have no right to touch her</em>. Gritting his teeth, Toshiro gives a light squeeze to her and she visibly relaxes. “He’s here, isn’t he?” He prompts gently, eyes on Toshiro who only glances up and nods curtly, before looking away - he’s sure he’ll send a harsh glare if he looks longer than a few seconds. Hinamori’s gaze moves to Toshiro and they found immediate comfort in each other.</p><p>Her shoulders slump down and she nods slowly.</p><p>“Yeah. It was...just a nightmare.” She repeats, her back straightening again. “Deepest apologies for the trouble, sir.”</p><p>“Not at all.” He removes his hand only for it to gently pet her head. Toshiro watches Hinamori. Her eyebrows are furrowed, lips pursed. She looks deeply displeased. “Shall we head back?”</p><p>Hinamori blinks once and then began to stammer, “Actually, I have to retrieve some papers from Captain Hitsugaya.”</p><p>Aizen blinks back, eyebrows raised, “Oh, okay.”</p><p>This is probably the only time he looks genuinely surprised.</p><p>This is <em>disturbing</em>.</p><p>They part and when they confirm Aizen’s out of sight, they both let out a long breath they were holding. But neither spoke - it’s not safe until they reach the Division.</p><p>“That was exhausting.” Hinamori says once they enter their office, slumping down on the sofa.</p><p>“What was?” Hinamori squeaks, startled at Matsumoto who just opened the door. She winks, “Hey, Hinamori, what’s up?”</p><p>Hinamori’s first reaction was to look at him and he only shakes his head. She nods and nervously offers a smile at Matsumoto, “Morning, Rangiku-san. You look...lively.”</p><p>Flipping her hair, Matsumoto closes the door, grinning, “I’m always lively!” However she pauses when she see him and stares, “You okay now, Captain? You went off to see...Captain Kurotsuchi.” She says as if that’s the most ridiculous thing he has ever done. Which, in her defense, it probably is. In this timeline anyway.</p><p>“I had a question.” Was his answer and she raises an eyebrow slowly, looking unconvinced.</p><p>“Did you get...any answer?” Hinamori asks, curious and hopeful. Toshiro only looks at her, lips pursed, eyebrows raised. Shoulders slumps down and she sighs, “I see.”</p><p>“Am I missing something? What did you ask?” Matsumoto chimes in strongly, settling beside Hinamori, wrapping an arm around her. “And what’d you come here for?”</p><p>“Papers.” she answers gloomily, leaning to Matsumoto’s touch, “...I want a vacation.”</p><p>“Uh, what?”</p><p>“I second that.” He agrees without missing a beat, raising his hand as he searches for some random paper to give to Hinamori. Matsumoto is looking between them, bewildered.</p><p>“But you two love doing paperworks and junk! What’s gotten into you two?”</p><p>“Nothing!” Hinamori says almost hysterically and Toshiro doesn’t blame her.</p><p>After that, he suggests Hinamori to rest in his room, to which she gladly accepts and heads out to take some rest. Or clear her head at least because he’s still having a hard time accepting all of this at once.</p><p>. . .</p><p>He should probably head over to the 5th Division and report that Hinamori’s resting...right?</p><p>Wait, why should he? Hinamori’s going to rest and Aizen can just screw off if he has any problem with that-</p><p>But, isn’t he back in time? Isn’t she still his Lieutenant, technically? Shouldn’t he notified or he’ll grow suspicious?</p><p>Denial goes on for good five minutes and he finally gives in, groaning.</p><p>“Matsumoto. Go to... <em>Captain </em>Aizen-” he paused, didn’t he, gritting out the title with utter distaste, “- and report that Hinamori needed urgent rest.”</p><p>She’s eyeing him oddly, “You’re really biased when it comes to Hinamori, Captain.”</p><p>“Of course I am. She’s like a sister to me.” He says easily and he’s met the most shocked Matsumoto he’s ever seen. Her eyes are wide and she’s blinking slowly.</p><p>“Oh. I thought-”</p><p>“That I liked her?” He finishes and she’s more taken aback now. Huh, this is amusing.</p><p>“Captain, you’ve been weird since morning!”</p><p>He ignores her, “I like her, but as a family. I just feel really protective over her.” For a reason too. And it’s worse when he’s right <em>there</em>. The fortunate thing now is that Hinamori knows and remembers. He doesn’t know how he would take it to see her completely oblivious, unaware, eyes looking up to that man with pure admiration. No, he would’ve gone mad at that spot. He thanks the heavens that she’s aware of this all.</p><p>Matsumoto leaves to report of Hinamori after eyeing him and commenting that he’s been unusual since morning. He doesn’t blame her. He’s changed a lot. Not just him. Everyone did.</p><p>But not now - this is the past. Well, he <em>assumes </em>this is the past. The only possible explanation he could come up with. Regarding appearance and situation, things are exactly as before. As 2 years ago.</p><p>Such little time and so much has happened and changed.</p><p>But he’s not exactly sure what timeline this is - Has Kuchiki’s execution been announced yet? Has she met Kurosaki yet? Has Kuchiki even left for the mission?</p><p>Or is this months before the whole thing happened?</p><p>He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know anything and he hates it.</p><p>But he can’t really just run around and ask where Kuchiki Rukia is at the current moment.</p><p>Be patient, he tells himself, lips pursing. Things will be clear soon, he’s sure-</p><p>A hell butterfly comes into his room just then, delicate and graceful.</p><p>Oh. How convenient.</p><p>He reaches out and once it lands on his finger, the announcement starts:</p><p>“<em>To all Captains and Lieutenants. Level 1 Criminal, Kuchiki Rukia has committed a grave crime by transferring her powers to a human boy and has been sentenced to death by the Central 46. Her execution is to be held on August 7th by the Sokyoku.</em>”</p><p>Toshiro’s inhales sharply before sighing. Well, isn’t this <em>familiar</em>.</p><p>This was the last key for him to know that he is, in fact,<em> without doubt</em>, in the past.</p><p>He remembers receiving this news and being astonished. But overall, he didn’t feel much...sadness regarding Kuchiki as a person. Now though? Things are different. The black butterfly flies off and he’s filled with questions of what kind of actions he must take from here on.</p><p>Should he wait for Kurosaki and the others to arrive? Should he take action against Aizen now-?</p><p>Wait.</p><p>
  <em>Wait.</em>
</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>The realization hits so <em>strong</em>, he feels slightly dizzy.</p><p>This announcement. It’s not a decision from the Central 46.</p><p>It’s <em>Aizen</em>. The Central 46 are already...<em>dead</em>.</p><p>He can feel the color draining from his face, paling.</p><p>The door slides open abruptly, he turns around startled. It’s Hinamori and she looks alarmed.</p><p>“The execution...” She gasps.</p><p>“No.” Toshiro says on impulse and she blinks in surprise as she closes the door hastily behind her. He scowls once he looks away, “This is Aizen’s doing. The Central 46 are already dead. Everyone said he confessed that himself when he revealed himself.”</p><p>Hinamori’s eyes are wide and she cups her mouth, appearing mortified.</p><p>If things weren’t already more complicated and messed up, it sure as hell got far more worse.</p><p>What the hell are they suppose to do now?</p><p>“S-Should we tell someone...?”</p><p>Should they?</p><p>His immediate thought screams ‘yes’ and he imagines that is the right thing to do so they avoid all the damage that occurs in the future.</p><p>“Yes-” but wait, “No, wait.”</p><p>He needs to think.</p><p>As tense silence falls, his mind wanders to many possibilities, both good and bad.</p><p>Well, mostly neither since he can’t tell what actually might happen if they tell right now.</p><p>They might be dismissed and everything goes as it is, only worse because then Aizen would know they know <em>something </em>and while others very likely see them as people who lost their minds.</p><p>Or, they will be taken seriously and find the Central 46 dead. But who can prove Aizen was the one who did it? Him screaming it was him is just delusional. No one would ever think it’s Aizen. Ichimaru? Sure. But Aizen? That kind Captain? Never. Even he wouldn’t have suspected Aizen if he was clueless to his true nature. And again, they will be exposed to Aizen.</p><p>But if they <em>don’t </em>tell... Then what? Everything will go as it is, only with him and Hinamori <em>knowing</em>. But Aizen wouldn’t know that.</p><p>Inhaling sharply, he squeezes his eyes shut as he lets that one sentence repeat inside him slowly.</p><p><em>Aizen wouldn’t know that</em>.</p><p>Toshiro’s not going to hide the little personal triumph over the fact that damn bastard not knowing something for once.</p><p>By not telling, they might have more <em>advantage</em>. They might be able to outsmart him. Although...he isn’t sure what they can do against them with only knowledge. They can’t defeat him regarding power obviously.</p><p>“Shiro-”</p><p>“We won’t tell,” he clears his throat, “Won’t tell.” He repeats through gritted teeth, hissing.</p><p>“But then all the damage-!”</p><p>“We have no proof! Let’s say they discover the Central 46 dead - what then? No one in their right mind’s gonna even suspect Aizen of all people.”</p><p>Toshiro watches as sheer anger take over her feature, face reddening. He waits for a few seconds for her to talk, but she’s silent, though her eyes are piercing through his.</p><p>“...That will only make us more of a prey for Aizen to hunt because he would definitely know we know <em>something</em>.”</p><p>A look of understanding and realization seems to hit her as eyes widened and only desperation lingers there for a few seconds. As silence takes over again, he can only assume she’s processing things more carefully as he did just a moment ago. Her face is pale and if he’s not imagining it, dark circles are quick to form under her eyes, appearing almost fatigue immediately.</p><p>The fact that they should seal their lips and stay silent as everything they know unravel before their eyes once again, Aizen stepping forward with his neatly planned scheme with the most innocent face someone could wear. That thought leaves a sore taste in his mouth and he feels unsteady every time a major moment of the past hits him, related to both Aizen and Kurosaki.</p><p>Kurosaki.</p><p>He hasn’t thought about him properly either. He has’t thought about anyone properly other than Aizen for the past hour.</p><p>Inoue. Ishida. Sado. Urahara. Shihoin Yoruichi. Grimmjow. Neliel. Hallibel.</p><p>Everyone he knows, every memory they created - they’re all...they don’t exist <em>yet</em>.</p><p>A stabbing pain hits his head and he has to sit down on the couch, burying his face in his hands, arms resting on his knees.</p><p>There is so much to <em>think</em> and <em>consider</em> and they have to be <em>careful</em> and -</p><p>“This is a mess. This is a huge <em>fucking</em> mess.” He mutters into his hands and there’s a movement beside him, indicating that Hinamori took a seat before him.</p><p>His mind is pure chaos, with no proper order, sudden thoughts and memories just flashing inside him, making him hesitate every passing minute.</p><p>The conclusion he came to is becoming more and more solid - they will not interfere with anything. They can’t? They shouldn’t?</p><p>Everything happened - it had many terrible outcomes that he’d rather avoid, but there were many worthy rewarding outcomes; the bonds, the relationships. Each bad memory makes him want to step up, but every memories he shared with the people he grew to love is making him question whether they should.</p><p>“If we do something different, the future will be different in some way...right?”</p><p>Hinamori’s hushed comment made his heart squeeze and he raises his head to face her. She slowly looks at him, face tight and appearing weary.</p><p>“Possibly, yes.”</p><p>“Captain Hirako...” she begins, leaning back to the couch, eyes closing, “...said people in the time traveling movies are idiots because they’re so reckless and runs off to change the future. Because they don’t end up well.”</p><p>“That’s a movie.” He points out but he knows what she’s trying to say.</p><p>“With a good perspective of reality probably.”</p><p>Toshiro just sighs in response, “We can’t be reckless about it, yes.” It comes out with a bite and there’s a snort from Hinamori.</p><p>“Easier said than done, right?”</p><p>She means Aizen and how it took so much self-control from him to just not unsheathe his sword and scream Bankai on that spot.</p><p>“Easier said than done.” He repeats quietly.</p><p>“...What exactly do we do now?” Words fall from her lips laced with strong distress and Toshiro leans back to the couch as well. That’s the question, isn’t it? He’s been debating for the past who knows how many minutes passed, what and when they actions to take.</p><p>However, if there’s hesitation, suppose they should keep this to themselves until they adapt and at least become stable enough to interact with Aizen without eyes set aside to avoid glaring and clenched jaws.</p><p>“Nothing for now. The Central 46 are already dead, so we can’t really do anything about that. And until Kurosaki and the others arrive, things are pretty stable. That should be enough time for us to figure things out.”</p><p>Just after he finished talking, the door slams open to the side and there’s Matsumoto with a frown lining her features, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“That...was a shocking news.” She says surprisingly casual although her expression shows that she’s taking it serious enough.</p><p>Toshiro only looks at Hinamori, eyebrows raised and she sighs.</p><p>The conversation ended there.</p>
<hr/><p>After spending a whole day living in the past, Toshiro learns that pretending as if everything is okay is one hard thing to do. Acting like he’s the person he was before, two years ago? He’s not even sure <em>how</em> he used to act before despite knowing how much he changed. Generally he was colder and distant, only dry remarks spitting out from his mouth.</p><p>But he couldn’t really act like that - it wasn’t that easy. Matsumoto already commented three or four times that he seemed off and only when he snapped at her, she seemed to recognize him. Which only made him feel guilty because honestly now, was his only known personality a grumpy snarky child prodigy Captain?</p><p>It was already evening and he turned off his office light so no one would disturb him.</p><p>Before everyone arrives, he needs to figure out what he and Hinamori should do. Clearly not taking any action is not an option at this rate. They - well, the very least Toshiro can’t keep up the whole facade of being the Cold Heartless Captain from before long. He’s not entirely sure how Hinamori’s doing and how she will do, but he can highly assume it won’t be pleasant considering she has it worse than him. Working under Aizen Sosuke again after finally recovering from all the trauma he caused? He would only dream of killing that man or himself if he was in her place.</p><p>But they have to be careful if they are to do this. The whole thing requires a delicate touch. High level of diligence.</p><p>Also, he needs to gather more knowledge regarding the concept of time travel and maybe even figure out how all this happened. He learned today that Kurotsuchi isn’t an option - that Captain will surely do unnecessary and inappropriate experiments on him.</p><p>So then the only person that might be smart to know of this peculiar situation is Urahara Kisuke.</p><p>Whom...will only show his appearance without facing deadly consequences after Kurosaki arrives and Aizen reveals himself.</p><p>Oh god, this is going take a while.</p>
<hr/><p>It takes two whole days for them to realize they cannot act out of ‘<em>character</em>’.</p><p>Aizen set everything up, including the execution of Kuchiki. He predictions are almost scarily accurate, so he planned and acts accordingly so.</p><p>He planned everything that happened until his revealing.</p><p>“So, meaning, you should act like you’re still doting over him.” Toshiro explains, in the middle of the forest where they claim that they should train together to have this talk. Hinamori’s nose wrinkles in disgust and Toshiro only winces, “I know, unpleasant, but if you don’t, he will become suspicious. Or the very least, his plan will have to change. Which will only make things more complicated.”</p><p>“My head hurts.” Hinamori moans.</p><p>“Yeah, I hate this too.” He grumbles before continuing, “The point is, we will act like he predicted us to. We will take actions as he expects us to. At least until Aizen gets near to revealing himself.”</p><p>“So we’ll have to fight?”</p><p>It’s sharp and clear, her brows furrowing, eyes narrowed to the side. He’s taken aback at her tone, but he has thought of what they should do about that.</p><p>“I-...” he doesn’t know, but he knows they <em>can’t</em>.</p><p>“I can’t. I <em>won’t</em>.” She says, back straightening and she scowls weakly, arms crossed and shoulders tense. Despite her disdained expression, he can see her eyes becoming more and more red, eyes shining with fresh tears. Before he think what he should say, she continues, her voice breaking, “It’s not just that. I’ll have to raise my sword against Kira-kun after seeing him...<em>dead</em>.” There’s so much bitterness and maybe even resentment stressed on that one single word, “And then you. I...” She pauses, seemingly because her body demanded so, choking. She swallows down the lump in her throat and he’s worried because that looked physically painful. Perhaps it was.</p><p>“Hinamori,” he interrupts, leading her to sit down on a near boulder and he kneels before her, “We will not fight. I promise you that.”</p><p>When she turns to him, there are already big tears sliding down her cheeks. Her face is red and she’s biting on her lower lip, sniffling, “Really?” She sounds so small muffled.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>She nods, wiping her tears away clumsily, sniffing. “But!” She starts so strongly, he flinches and he stares her, eyes wide.</p><p>“But...?”</p><p>“I will do what’s necessary.” She grumbles, looking at him with determined eyes. He snorts and she glares at him weakly, “I’m not sure what I <em>can</em> do, but I will try. I don’t want things to get more complicated.”</p><p>Toshiro nods, smiling, “Okay.”</p><p>When they return from the woods, they conclusion they reached was clear. Repeat the history, do exactly what they did before as accurately as they can.</p>
<hr/><p>Finally <em>they</em> arrive. Four intruders. Well, it’s <em>five</em>. He heard Shihouin Yorichi came in a form of a cat so they didn’t know.</p><p>It felt odd to address them as Ryokas again. To come rescue their friend - ironic considering in the future they are mostly viewed as the saviors now. Well, the <em>future</em> now.</p><p>If it was the future, he’d visit someone or walk down the street and talk about this bizarre news. But he remembers how everyone was cold and distant. No one really visited one another unless it was for diplomatic work reasoning. It was considered a waste of time to create a bond. The only person that was willing was Ukitake and Kyoraku.</p><p>Considering how much he changed, he restrained himself from being too friendly with anyone. That will surely be suspicious. He should hold onto his reputation of being cold and...well, grumpy, he suppose, he thinks rolling his eyes.</p><p>Another day pass and an emergency Captain’s meeting is held. Regarding Ichimaru’s actions towards Kurosaki and the others.</p><p>He suddenly recalls Ichimaru had injured Jidanbo. Anger fills him quick but he hastily calms himself. Inoue’s with them, he reminds himself. Knowing her, she probably healed him.</p><p>Ichimaru arrives last and is grinning from ear to ear. He knows this man did all of this for Matsumoto - and he suppose he can respect the miles he went for her. But even then, there are things he can’t quite forgive.</p><p>The bickering starts immediately. He distinctly remembers making a snarky remark about them, but that doesn’t cross his mind this time and he’s silent.</p><p>The Captain Commander shushes them roughly and asks if Ichimaru has anything he has to say. Of course he doesn’t. Just then, then loud alarm reaches their ears.</p><p>“ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDERS IN THE CITY! ALL CAPTAINS SHOULD RETURN TO THEIR DIVISIONS!”</p><p>Zaraki didn’t waste time and springs out of the room. As they are dismissed, the infamous conversation happens between Aizen and Ichimaru.</p><p>The realization <em>hits</em> him. Toshiro never really thought back of this moment clearly after the betrayal and shock fills him as two captains went in opposite directions after throwing words that are quite threatening and <em>mysterious.</em></p><p>He glowers at the ground, resisting the urge to send his gaze towards Aizen’s back. Fingers curl into a tight fist, nails digging into his skin.</p><p>That fucking <em>bastard</em>.</p><p>They <em>planned </em>this. They purposely had this conversation beside him to further the plot of making it look like Ichimaru was responsible for everything and build up Aizen’s ‘<em>death</em>’.</p><p>A bitter taste forms inside his mouth and there’s a sickening sensation inside his gut.</p><p>Aizen Sosuke, how long have you been planning all of this? How long have you been acting?</p><p>He exits the room and instantly heads to the place where the Lieutenants remained. They all straighten their back at his sight and Matsumoto steps forward, blinking.</p><p>“Captain-”</p><p>He doesn’t know why he came here. Perhaps he came to seek comfort from Hinamori. The only person who knows and he had the urge to rant.</p><p>His eyes locks with Hinamori’s, but he doesn’t say anything. She only nods at him curtly and in response, he tilts his chin up. His eyes traveled to all of them and stops on Abarai. He stares.</p><p>If he recalls correctly, he should encounter Kurosaki soon and came back looking quite bloody. And after he recovered, he was on other side, fighting his own Captain.</p><p>“Uhhh, Captain Hitsugaya-?”</p><p>His train of thought is interrupted and he blinks, “Oh, excuse me.” He regains composure quickly, “I’m assuming these intruders are the same people who Captain Ichimaru-” it’s still strange to say it, but oh well, “-encountered. They are not to be underestimated.” He warns slowly, eyes lingering on Abarai again.</p><p>He nods towards Matsumoto and exits. She’s beside him quickly, “What was that all about?”</p><p>“A warning.” He drawls.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hinamori POV</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>For the past eleven days, working under Aizen was torture.</p><p>It felt <em>nostalgic</em>. His kind smiles and eyes. His gentleness and considerate attitude. Voice so soothing and soft. Touches careful and light. Responsible and frowning when there’s injustice.</p><p>The Aizen she desperately wanted to be the true one.</p><p>Even after everything, she clung to the smallest hope that this Aizen was inside and he was being forced to do everything. She never really saw the Aizen that betrayed them because she avoided it at all cost.</p><p>But during the last War against the Quincies, she saw <em>him</em>. From afar. He didn’t notice her - why would he? She was never something significant to him. But to her, he used to be such large part of her.</p><p>Seeing him sealed on a chair like that, wrapped in tightly and talking high and mighty.</p><p>That’s when she genuinely saw the true nature of Aizen Sosuke. After everything, <em>that’s</em> when she saw it and something inside her...<em>eased</em>, oddly enough.</p><p>It felt like she could breathe again.</p><p>Aizen Sosuke is an arrogant man who manipulated them all and hurt many, but also helped them with the last War.</p><p>He’s not the man she loved. She loved an illusion.</p><p>She faced that fact head on with no filter for the first time in forever.</p><p>But after seeing the same man she used to love, the fake beaming smile?</p><p>It <em>suffocated </em>her. She felt <em>sick</em>.</p><p>Whenever she looked at him, it felt like his hand was wrapped around her throat, holding her, not tight but still enough to gasp for air then and now. As his current Lieutenant, she saw him a lot.</p><p>She was afraid of falling for his gentle grasp, but she didn’t. Surprisingly, she hated it. She hated all of this.</p><p>She missed Captain Hirako. The silly, stupid, lazy Captain who’s frank and direct. Who puts on this weird music while doing paperwork and argues on Hiyori-san on the phone frequently.</p><p>“<em>Fuck Aizen. He’s horrible.</em>” Hirako had said flatly, sneering, “<em>Gave everyone a damn trauma and trust issues.</em>”</p><p>The bluntness of him startled her but that was exactly something she needed. People were either too soft with her or too harsh. She didn’t knew how to cope or move on. But Captain Hirako wasn’t gentle nor hard on her. He just stated facts, words slipping from his mouth so easy and unfazed.</p><p>She missed him.</p><p>She doesn’t want to work under Captain Aiz-</p><p>She stops. No. <em>No</em>. He’s <em>not </em>a Captain.</p><p>She doesn’t want to serve under Aizen Sosuke. But she has to endure. Just a little longer now...</p>
<hr/><p>When Hinamori turned around, she wasn’t surprised to find Abarai gone, out to fight Kurosaki Ichigo already. She stares the window calmly for a moment. Once the meeting was over, she heads over to the 6th Division’s Lieutenant’s room to retrieve his badge.</p><p>It felt odd. Doing all of this like she did before. As if retracing her steps carefully. Not thinking what she should do now, but just trying to recall what she did before so she doesn’t...mess it up?</p><p>Pursing her lips, she tries not to groan out loud out of frustration.</p><p>It reminds of her Captain Hirako’s video games; after you fail a level, you do it all over again, in a certain way so you succeed.</p><p>Now, after this, she informs Kira. He looks rightfully surprised and Hinamori tried to appear as if she knows nothing and worried. When he asks whether he told her <em>captain</em>, she struggled speak fond of Aizen. Worrying about Abarai came out genuine, so she hoped Kira didn’t caught anything.</p><p>She visibly relaxes when he only says he’ll look for him too and walks off.</p><p>Looking up at the sky, she briefly wonders what exactly happened between Abarai and Kurosaki. After regaining consciousness, he was on Kurosaki’s side and even challenged his own Captain.</p><p>‘<em>His love for Kuchiki-san won him</em>’, she thinks fondly and smiles at that. They were even preparing for their wedding in the future. She sighs. Oh she wants to go back to the future.</p>
<hr/><p>It wasn’t long before Abarai’s body was found by Kira, bloody and severely wounded. She remembers being shocked by the sight, but now she only winces but nevertheless worries.</p><p>“We need to send him to the Fourth Division-”</p><p>The presence behind her is sudden, but she felt it before he spoke. Captain Kuchiki coldly stated that he should be thrown into jail. The familiar feeling of wanting to defend Abarai comes back, but she holds her tongue. They watch him go and then there’s Ichimaru beside them. Grinning, he reassures that he can help with the Fourth Division and goes off with Kira behind him.</p><p>“S-Sorry for troubling you.” She says, feeling conflicted.</p><p>Now for-</p><p>“Well, well, what a familiar sight.”</p><p>He’s behind her. She turns around and steps to stand beside Toshiro.</p><p>“It’s tomorrow...”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“...I remember going to Aizen for comfort after being informed of a possible war and being told that the ban was off so we could use our full power.” She remembers not wanting to fight and avoid war. And going to the man who was behind everything. Ironic. “I-...” her voice breaks and she has to clear her throat, “...I’m not sure whether I should, you know, head to him. If I do, I’m only doing it because, I did it in the past and-”</p><p>She lets out a frustrated sound. Toshiro sets his hand on her shoulder and pats her, “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I’m sure Aizen won’t be <em>too </em>suspicious.”</p><p>There’s hesitation in his voice and Hinamori agrees with it. Aizen planned all of this too perfectly and carefully. Was her going to him seeking comfort part of his great plan? If so, by not heading to him, would it make things worse?</p><p>Every step they take, how much of it was planned and seen by Aizen? Were they all that predictable?</p><p>She inhales deeply and sighs, “...Let’s see how it goes.”</p>
<hr/><p>As she sits in her office, the official announcement of Wartime introduction came. It was odd to address Kurosaki and other as enemies. Enemies who came to save a friend from an execution.</p><p>“Be on guard, Lieutenant Hinamori.”</p><p>She nods, “Undertsood.”</p><p>The dread she felt on how they have to fight is replaced with anxiety on what action she should take this evening. Should she head to Aizen or...</p><p>For some reason, the night she rose her sword against Toshiro comes to mind. Aizen had set them up. She really attacked the person who she should’ve trusted no matter what. She was so <em>blind</em>. She was so easy to grasp and manipulate. Aizen knew that. He used that.</p><p>He used her.</p><p>He used her against Toshiro, her childhood best friend and her family.</p><p>She was the perfect puppet for that man. Too perfect.</p><p>Hinamori Momo, the Fifth Division Lieutenant, in love with her Captain, obvious as a day, naive and innocent. Ready to believe every word that man uttered and cling to it like her life depended on it.</p><p>She realizes if she doesn’t head to Aizen, it <em>will </em>be suspicious. He thinks he knows her and he did. Now? He doesn’t.</p><p>She can’t let this man use her again, but she can’t let suspicion rise. If things doesn’t go accordingly, he will notice. That’s how terrifying he is.</p><p>She will head to him this evening.</p>
<hr/><p>She gets dressed in her evening kimono and wears her hair down. Her hair... It used to this long.</p><p>She can’t wait to cut it, frankly speaking.</p><p>But that should wait. Wait until this man reveals his true objectives to everyone in Soul Society and makes an enemy out of them all officially.</p><p>As she exists her room, anxiety filled her. She was very nervous. Heading to his room at this evening had made her...more giddy before. Now her shoulders are stiff and tense. The way she’s walking is cautious too. As if she’s sneaking into a...murderer’s lair.</p><p>Well, technically, she is.</p><p>The more closer she got to his room, the more louder her heartbeat got. She could hear it in her ears, loud and thumping.</p><p><em>Calm down</em>. He won’t do anything tonight or tomorrow. He’ll just disappear while she sleeps and play the dead in the morning.</p><p>When she stops in front of his door, there’s cold sweat rolling down her face.</p><p>“Yes? Do you need something, Hinamori-kun?”</p><p>Her reaction was genuine, jumping at his voice. Hands shaking, she slides open the door, her head already bowed, “Sorry to disturb you in such late hour, but I couldn’t sleep and-” She’s rambling, oh god, this was a bad idea-</p><p>He’s already in front of her, wrapping his big haori around her shoulders. Instinctively she looks up and he’s smiling softly. He reassures her and invites her in. As she settles down, they talk briefly about Abarai and how he and other Captains defended him so he won’t lose his position as a Lieutenant.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Liar</em>
  </strong>
  <em>. You don’t care about Abarai-kun, do you? He could be dead and you still won’t care. But you’re so good at acting like you do.</em>
</p><p>Dark thoughts kept interrupting her sharply and it took so much willpower to not spill them or show them on her face. She was nowhere near relaxed, but she had to act like she was.</p><p>She laid down on the bed and acted as if she was drifting to sleep.</p><p>She thought of Toshiro, grandma, Kira, Rangiku and Captain Hirako.</p><p>Memories of them helped her relax and she really does drift to sleep.</p><p>But she <em>does </em>notice when Aizen left the room and she didn’t move at all when he walked away, closing the door. She felt oddly calm then and allowed herself to sleep.</p><p>The alarm wakes her up and she slowly sits up, looking around the empty room, drowsy. Her eyes stops on the desk - there’s a letter. The one Aizen was writing last night.</p><p>She snaps and she’s more awake now that she recognized it.</p><p>Ah.</p><p><em>That </em>letter. The one that comes to her after being restrained. The one that convinced her Toshiro was behind Aizen’s <em>death</em>. She scrunches her nose in displeasure and scowls.</p><p>Would it be odd if she retrieved it now? After all, it was meant for her, she thinks scornfully. Getting up, she walks up to the desk and gently touches it.</p><p>“You’ll come to me either way.” She mutters bitterly. Deciding against it, she quickly heads to her room to get dressed.</p><p>“I’m already late.” But there won’t be any meeting if there’s a murder case, huh.</p><p>As she’s heading to the meeting - if she recalls correctly, she took the short-cut and turn around this corner-</p><p>She stops, as her eyes travel up. She stares.</p><p>There it is.</p><p>The scene that broke her down. She prepared herself for this, but she still feels shocked.</p><p>Aizen Sosuke stabbed high on the Great Holy Wall, bloody and cruel. His eyes are open and his lips parted slightly. The sight is so disturbing no wonder she screamed the first time she saw it.</p><p>But instead of screaming, she’s only staring it dully.</p><p>This man even did this to fool them all. How ambitious can you be...</p><p>Her breath is sharp and short, her eyes not leaving the body. What should she...</p><p>She should scream. Alert people that of this situation. That’s what Aizen’s expecting.</p><p>Do it, Momo.</p><p>Don’t raise suspicion.</p><p>Do it.</p><p>
  <strong>Do it.</strong>
</p><p>“Ah-...<em>AAAAAAAAAAAAHH<strong>!!!!!!!</strong></em>”</p><p>It tore her throat to scream so sudden like this and she supposes she wasn’t aware before because this was that devastating.</p><p>She can hear people running towards here. Good.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Hinamori-kun?!”</p><p>It’s Kira. But they all come to a halt when they’re eyes land on the horrifying sight before them.</p><p>“Captain Aizen... Captain Aizen!”</p><p>Just when she was about to surge forward and agonize over him like she did before, something builds inside her. It’s nearing her throat and she can <em>taste </em>it. Wrapping her arms around her torso, she pukes.</p><p>She gasps and coughs, falling to her knees. The vomit in front of her is disgusting and she has to lean back. Inhaling sharply, she squeezes her eyes shut to calm herself.</p><p>She knew this moment would cause her some sort of discomfort, but to physically grow ill? As Captain Hirako says, screw this.</p><p>“Hinamori-kun!”</p><p>Kira’s beside her and she shakily looks at him, wiping her mouth with her sleeves. But she couldn’t say anything and only shifts her eyes towards Aizen’s fake dead body and stares.</p><p>“My my, what’s with all commotion?”</p><p>Ichimaru Gin steps in behind from the Lieutenants and she turns to him as she slowly stands up, hands falling to her sides loosely.</p><p>Should she...attack him as well now? If she doesn’t, would that also be suspicious?</p><p>But she couldn’t find any energy inside her to scream or attack Ichimaru. She was so <em>tired</em>. Exhausted of these men manipulating them. It’s just so...</p><p>“Was it you...?” She whispers instead and of course no one except Kira hears her. She repeats herself before anyone questions what she said, “Was it you?” She asks aloud.</p><p>“Hmm?” Ichimaru peers at her and she tilts her head up to face him. “Was I what?”</p><p>“The one who killed Captain Aizen?”</p><p>Soft gasps surround them and Kira wastes no time to interrupt them defensively, “Hinamori-kun! You are not to accuse a Captain based on nothing!”</p><p>Her gaze doesn’t waver as she sends a glare at Ichimaru. He’s still smiling widely, eyes closed, looking like a fox. This man, while doing so much for Rangiku, is still working with Aizen. Right now.</p><p>She can’t act too cool about all of this. She <em>should </em>attack.</p><p>Instinct took over and her hand is already unsheathing her sword to swing at Ichimaru as she charge forward but it was blocked by Kira, swords clashing with each other strongly. Her grip on her handle tightens as the sword vibrates from the clash.</p><p>Oh. Oh, this feels...awfully familiar.</p><p>‘<em>I’m sorry, Kira-kun... Even though I was so sure I wouldn’t raise my sword against you.</em>’</p><p>Gut tied up in guilt, she doesn’t speak this time nor demands for him to move aside. Instead she pulls back before muttering a kido spell, pointing a finger at Ichimaru. But as expected he repels the spell easily and Hinamori glowers.</p><p>“Enough.”</p><p>Toshiro is standing between them in a second. His eyes travel up to Aizen’s body and frowns.</p><p>She could easily see the disgust and loathing that looms in his eyes.</p><p>“I will report of this to the Commander.” He looks over at her and Kira, sighing, “Sheath your swords. You two will be punished. Have them...restrained. Dismissed, right now.”</p><p>Hinamori was in awe on how Toshiro kept his cool although there was uncertainty whether they should arrested.</p><p>His presence soothed her. She quickly sheathed her sword and bowed her head, following his orders accordingly.</p><p>Before, she felt nothing but horror and overwhelming despair. But now the thought of heading to a cell, locked in only feels like a bliss.</p><p>As they were walking away, she glanced back at Toshiro and Ichimaru - what do they talk about? She’ll have to ask him later on.</p><p>She was put in a cell immediately and she only then noticed how shaken Kira looked. He avoided her eyes at all cost. Perhaps she never noticed it before because she was appalled herself.</p><p>“Kira-kun?” He flinches, but glanced at her briefly. She offers a small hesitant smile, “I’m sorry for acting on such impulse and dragging you into this.”</p><p>Eyes widening, he looks at her in stunned. Other Lieutenants looked surprised as well, shooting her a glance or two. She kept her smile and bowed. They dragged him away to his own cell.</p><p>He hears Hisagi scold Kira, “See? She’s not angry at you. Get your acts together.”</p>
<hr/><p>It only takes few hours before Rangiku comes into her cell, the letter visible in her hand.</p><p>“Rangiku-san-”</p><p>“This was found in Captain Aizen’s room. It’s for you.” She says seriously, eyes piercing Hinamori’s. She stares back, blinking and tries to appear alarmed.</p><p>“For me?” She asks, hesitant and small.</p><p>“Good thing it was discovered by my Captain.” She moves away from the cell, “Otherwise, it would’ve been kept as evidence and you wouldn’t even gotten a glance at it. I don’t know what’s in it... But as a Lieutenant, I think it’s great honor to be receiver of her Captain’s final words.” She pauses and continues gently. “...Read it well.”</p><p>Rangiku is then leaving and she does utter a quiet, “Thank you.” Because Toshiro and Rangiku only delivered this letter with genuine good intention before. They didn’t know.</p><p>Yet, she went after Toshiro like a wild man.</p><p>Fingers curl around the letter tightly, with huge desire to rip into pieces until it’s nothing but unreadable shreds. Squeezing her eyes shut, she throws it away - she’s shaking. Pure fury is filling her up and she was sure she’d really just rip it in pieces.</p><p>She can’t.</p><p>Don’t...raise suspicion.</p><p>If she does take action based on her emotions, it only means she’s still being controlled by Aizen.</p><p><em>No</em>. She will resist. She will not let that vile man grasp her ever again.</p><p>Despite her rational thinking, it took more stronger will for her to control her anger and rage. She wraps her arms around herself and curls into a ball, the urge to cry hitting her close.</p><p>“Hinamori?”</p><p>She gasps and raises her head, startled. It’s Toshiro, right outside the cell.</p><p>“Are you alright? I came in before I arrange someone to look after you.” He’s kneeling outside the cell, expression screaming concern. She couldn’t take it. Big tears burst out and she’s crying. “H-Hinamori-”</p><p>“I’m so angry!” She hisses as quietly as she could, covering her eyes in aggravation, sniffling, “That man <em>controlled </em>me and <em>used </em>me and I let myself <em>used</em>-” Her voice breaks, choking as she sobs, “I’m-...so tired...”</p><p>The door opens suddenly and Toshiro’s stepping in. He’s beside her in an instant, arms around her. She clings to him.</p><p>“I know.” His whispers are gentle and firm. She squeezes her eyes shut and weeps. He doesn’t say anything and she was fine with it. He lets her cry for good five minutes before she pulls away, sniffling.</p><p>“But you know... I won’t let him use me again.” She rasps and Toshiro smiles.</p><p>“Of course you won’t. None us will.” Suddenly Toshiro’s looking at her, a deep frown on his face. He lowers his voice and whispers, “Hinamori... I want you to stay put.”</p><p>She stares him, eyebrows furrowing, “Stay...put? What do you mean-”</p><p>“This is where we stop doing things they expect us to do.” He says sharply and she felt huge amount of relief wash over her. No more pretending.</p><p>“So... I should just stay here?”</p><p>“Exactly. They expect you to break out and run after me or Ichimaru. Don’t. Stay here. Do what they least expect.”</p><p>She wants to protest - she doesn’t want to just sit around while Toshiro’s running around and who knows what might happen? But... she also knows she can’t do much help and she’ll only get in his way.</p><p>And he’s right. Aizen expects her to take revenge, emotionally unstable.</p><p>If she just stays put, he might be surprised at her calm state.</p><p>She nods after a moment, but still allowed herself to pout. Toshiro raised an eyebrow, as if amused and stands up.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll stay put.”</p><p>He nods and exits the cell, locking her in, “I’ll head to the Central 46 tomorrow like I did before but this time with a different company.”</p><p>“Shiro-chan.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“...Be careful.”</p><p>Sealing his lips together, Toshiro only nods curtly, “I’ll try.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>told ya it was such a slow process. the plot haven't moved at all tbh dsajkdjskla, IDK WRITING HEAVY PLOT WITH REALISTIC REACTIONS ARE HARD<br/>i also havent been reading any books, so eyyy fuck me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>